The Secret Hallway
by Chocolate and Marshmallows
Summary: "Befriend Harry Potter" My father told me, his word was law so I offered my friendship. It was turned down in public. In secret it morphed into something that is everything I go against.


A/N: This is sort of an AU story. Some events in the Harry Potter books this story will follow but some will change in order to accommodate the story.

The rating is an M as in a few chapters it will be, but for now it's T.

Each year will be a chapter until the sixth year. It is necessary to have all the years as their relationship will progress and grow throughout but the sixth year is when things get a little M rated.

Warnings: Slash, Abuse.

Tell me if I should continue on with this story and no flame please only constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Year 1**

**Chapter One-Draco's Proposal**

"That boy there" Father gripped my arm tightly, turning me in the direction to where Harry Potter was standing.

There was a million boys there I really didn't know which one father was talking about, it could be any of them.

"Description?" I chanced a look at my father.

Father sighed "Black hair, scrawny" Then he leaned down and whispered harshly in my ears. "I don't know maybe a lightning bolt on his forehead or something"

"Sorry" I mumbled and then I lied. "I see him, what about him?"

"Befriend Harry Potter" He told me. I nodded as he set me off with a pat on the back and my mother pulled me in for a tight but short hug and then I was on the train. My father's word was law, if he told me to do something I had to do it no question asked. And this time I agreed with what he said, after all what is so bad about having the famous Harry Potter as a friend?

I went to find on the train my friends Grabbe and Goyle. Okay, maybe friends was the wrong word, our fathers had known each other and so we grew up together but we weren't friends.

It was when we were nearly there that Blaise Zabni who is one of my actual friends came in and told us what compartment Harry Potter was in, doing what my dad asked I clicked my fingers for Grabbe and Goyle to follow me as I headed to Potter's compartment.

"Is it true?" I asked "They'll are saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" I looked to the boy that met the description my father had told me.

"Yes" Harry said looking at the guys either side of me who I had to admit looked like my bodyguards.

"Oh this is Grabbe and Goyle" I told him. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

As soon as I said my name the boy next to Harry tried to hold back a snicker, I cut him a glare. "Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford" I turned away from back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better then others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" I held out my hand for him to shake.

He didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" He replied coolly.

I tinged, he had refused me! "I'll be careful if I were you Potter" I replied angrily. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you"

They both stood up. "Say that again" Ron threatened.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" I sneered.

"Unless you get out now" Harry warned.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some" What did he do, buy the whole cart?

Goyle reached towards a chocolate frog and then suddenly yelled. I started to back out the room as I saw a rat hanging off his finger.

Goyle finally got the bugger off and we went back to our compartment. They tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I had failed what my father had asked me to do that even seeing the magnificent castle didn't cheer me up.

The sorting however. I knew I was going to be a Slytherin, my family had been in it for generations, I had barely put the hat on when it shouted Slytherin. That cheered me up as I sat at the Slytherin table even with the Bloody Baron next to me.

Surprise, surprise the famous Harry Potter became a Gryffindor.

I wrote to my father that night and awaited his letter the next morning with baited breath.

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy Parkinson a pretty girl of whom my family knew hers well.

"Yeah" I plastered a smile on my face. Malfoy rule 50-Perfect appearance.

The owls swept in, my father's owl landing on my uneaten plate. I took it from him and unrolled it.

_Draco, _

_I can't say I'm happy but if he'd rather choose that sort as friends then there's not much that can be done about it,_

_Your father _

Hmmm, not as bad as I thought.

I didn't come into contact much with Potter the first week as we only had potions together but then in the second week we found out that we had flying lessons with them. The Gryffindor's were worst then the other two houses put together, especially Neville Longbottom, who brought shame to the pureblood community for acting far from one. Although having parents who were mental, as my father had told me, it made sense. The flying lessons I was looking forward to. My father had teached me how to fly since from the time I could walk.

I laughed silently as I walked past the Gryffindor's table when I saw Longbottom with a Remembrall. It was laughable it really was when it told him he forgot something and then he couldn't remember what it was he forgot.

I took it from out of his hands, Weasley and Potter springing up as if looking for a fight when Professor McGonagall was over like a shot. "Just looking" I said flouncing past out to the pitch to be on time for lesson. Malfoy rule 49- Always be on time.

I didn't like Madam Hooch when she humiliated me by saying I had had the wrong grip on my broom for years but then I cheered up when Longbottom decided to take a swan dive on his broom.

I burst out with laughter when Hooch left with Longbottom telling us to keep our feet on the ground. I saw Longbottom had left behind his Remembrall, oh dear and snatched it up with which Potter couldn't help but get involved in.

Potter wanted it back so I got on my broom and flew up to the treetops. "Come and get it Potter!" I taunted him.

I didn't expect that he could fly so when he flew up to me without a break in stride I was rather shocked.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom" He yelled at me.

"Oh yeah?" I sneered.

Potter flew at me that I just got out the way in time. I was good at flying but Potter was just as without practice that I was worried who would win so I flung the object in my hands wide which of course Potter catched only for Professor McGonagall to see him.

I smiled happily as she dragged him towards the castle, shouting at him as he did. I high-fived the guys but that happiness was short lived as not only was he still here but he was now seeker for his Quidditch team.

I don't know why I was so hell bent on destroying him, probably because he refused me and nobody did that to me and got away with it. I tried to get him caught out of bed but that plan backfired in my face.

I concentrated on my lessons because I knew if I didn't come home with perfect marks then I was in for it.

At Hogwarts time passed quickly or that might have been because things kept happening, at Halloween a troll got into the school, at the first Quidditch match it seemed that Potter's broom was jinxed yet he still managed to get the snitch. Before I knew it, it was Christmas and I was going home.

Christmas was okay, I wouldn't say it was the best of fun but it was alright all the same. My father teached me some spells before I went back and with due luck I ran into Longbottom and practiced the leg-locker on him which went perfectly of course. Then Potter was playing Quidditch and I had more fun with which Ron had enough and proceeded to tackle me.

Exams were just around the corner however and I had to settle down and revise. Malfoy rule 48-Work Hard.

I took a walk out in the cool air to clear my head, holding my nose as I walked past Hagrid's hut when I saw something. I didn't know what it was but I saw something.

I creeped towards the window, peeking in where I saw a dragon. A dragon! I backed away as I saw Hagrid see me and I legged it back up to the school with a smirk on my face. Keeping Dragons were illegal, oh Hagrid was so dead.

I awaited it out until I heard that Potter and his friends were getting rid of the dragon but once again at getting them in trouble I got myself in trouble. It didn't matter what my intentions were for being out of bed, which McGonagall who catched me didn't believe me, I got points taken away from the house and a detention.

Potter, Weasley and Longbottom did get caught as well and had more points taken off from their house.

I thought it was weird that the detention was at eleven at night and then Filch informed us we were going into the Forbidden Forest.

I panicked I couldn't help it. "I'm not going in that forest" I told Hagrid.

"Yeh are if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts" Hagrid told me. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it"

"But this is servants stuff" I argued. "It's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts" He argued back. Do you know my father then? But when we mentioned expelled I admitted defeat.

A unicorn had been murdered in the forest and we had to go and find it. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" I asked. But Hagrid had an answer for that too although I admit not a good one but then what did a Giant know?

I asked for Fang when we split up only to hear he was a coward. Just great. I was with Longbottom however so I sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him making him scared which was funny however he sent up sparks and Hagrid then decided to pair me with Potter, Yay.

We seemed to walk for ages when Potter stopped us, we had found the unicorn. Job done right? Nope. This was Hogwarts.

We hadn't just found the unicorn we found the killer, a hooded figure that slithered along the forest. It reached the unicorn and lowered it's head to drink.

I screamed and bolted for my life, fang right at my side.

I had run straight into the others and a centaur brought Potter back.

I was glad to get out of that forest.

I wondered what the thing was but the exams were here and I didn't have time to think about the thing anymore.

I was pretty sure I did okay with my written and practical exams, I had done my best I just hoped it was good enough.

The end of year feast came quickly around where the great hall was decked out in green and silver to celebrate our house winning the house cup. The year ended with the thing that had drunk from the unicorns being Lord Voldemort who had been living off the unicorns, and sharing a soul with Professor Quirrell in order to get the exile of life. However Potter saved the day and so now Voldemort has been defeated yet again by famous Potter.

"However" Dumbledore said and my breath caught. "Recent events must be taken into account"

My smile faltered as Gryffindor caught up to us thanks to Dumbledore giving Weasley, Potter and Granger the trio, points for what they had done in stopping Voldemort from getting the exile of life.

A draw for Slytherin and the Gryffindors? Of course not. Dumbledore just had to go ahead and give ten points to Longbottom for standing up to his friends.

With the loss of winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row I hoped that the exam results would pull through and they did. I was top of my house however Granger beat me in coming top of the year.

Both my parents were there to meet me off the train, my father didn't look happy. Oh boy. I had no idea what I'd done, not a clue.

My mother embraced me shortly when I walked up to them, my father ignoring me until we got home when he followed me into my bedroom.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You forgot a rule" He said simply. I tracked through my mind but couldn't think of one that I didn't obey.

"Which?" I breathed. Inhale. Exhale.

"Your behaviour" He told me and then it came to me Malfoy rule 47-Always be on your best behaviour.

"Father I was-"

"I don't care why Draco" My father slammed his hand down on my desk. "You got detention, Snape told me" Damm Snape. "Draco what happens when you break a Malfoy rule?"


End file.
